


The Exception

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: There's something about Sara that Finn can't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Sara Sidle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Exception

You’ve never been opposed to sleeping with women. How could you? Women are beautiful and soft and they tend to be more gentle and attentive than the majority of men you’ve been with. Even when drunk - which have been most same sex encounters you’ve had since college.

And Sara is no exception.

You don’t even remember who or what started it, one moment you were talking and the next your hands were all over each other.

It’s not a new experience for you, far from it. What’s new however is that afterwards, for days, you can’t stop thinking about it: The confidence her fingers moved with, the skill of her tongue.

You shrug it off to the fact that you work together and it’s simply impossible to avoid her. So naturally, you’re faced with flashbacks and memories of her lips on your skin, the faint smell of her hair as it tickled your chin. It’ll pass you tell yourself as you return her smile across the bloody carpet that currently separates you.

You sigh and hide behind your camera, feeling the corners of your mouth involuntarily twitch into a telling grin.

There’s just something about her.

She’s crouching down to take a swab and your eyes are immediately drawn to the slender curve of her ass, the image sending a strange sensation straight into your gut.

It’s not that foreign, to be honest. You’ve felt that way about a number of guys before, just never any of the women you’ve slept with. It was just sex. It’s always just sex. A nice little diversion to the familiar chase and slay that flirting with men so often leads to.

Across the room Sara clears her throat and with a start you realize that you’ve been caught staring. She blushes but holds your gaze and smiles at you so innocently that it feels like a challenge, a dare to make a move.

You’re well versed in the art of flirting but she caught you off guard and you have no idea what to say or do, except grin at her unabashedly. Sara shakes her head and gets up, walks toward you in a huge, slow circle, mindful of the crime scene.

“Wanna get some lunch when we’ve wrapped this up?”

Her voice is calm, confident. Nothing like the shyness her fluttering eyelids convey.

“Yes,” you answer, disarmed by that cute little gap between her teeth.

You remember brushing your tongue against it and almost forget where you are right now. If your hands weren’t both wrapped around the camera you’re sure they’d be reaching out to her on their own volition.

“Great,” Sara quips and then she turns and walks out into the hallway.

“Great,” you echo in a whisper and smile to yourself.

Looks like Sara is an exception after all.


End file.
